User blog:DICEYTHEKITTYDOG/a rp
DICEYTHEKITTYDOG =Numberlemon Wiki= *9:35TNT Gaming FanOkie dokay *Yes *Hi *Welcome to the Numberlemon Wiki chat *9:36DICEYTHEKITTYDOGhello *9:36TNT Gaming FanRp? *Yay *9:36DICEYTHEKITTYDOGYes *9:37TNT Gaming FanMe: hi *9:37DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Ooo~ Hello. *9:37TNT Gaming FanMe: hi *9:38DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Do you know me? *9:38TNT Gaming FanMe: 0 in NL *9:38DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: THAT'S CORRECT! *Doritodorito has joined the chat. *9:39TNT Gaming FanMe: YAY *9:40DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: ヾ(•ω•`)o can u give me a cookie tho? *9:40TNT Gaming FanMe: What flavour? *Doritodorito has left the chat. *9:41DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: choco *9:41TNT Gaming FanMe: Chocolate cookie coming right up! *9:42DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: YAYAYAYAYAYAY *9:42TNT Gaming FanMe: Chocolate cookie for Nommy *9:43DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Look I can do *turns a choco cookie into a cat* *9:43TNT Gaming FanMe: WOW *9:44DICEYTHEKITTYDOGChoco kitty: Meow *9:44TNT Gaming FanMe: Magic Mewo *9:44DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *Hugs the Choco kitty* *9:45TNT Gaming Fan*Meow *9:45DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *Turns into a kitten* *9:46TNT Gaming FanMe: Magic *9:46DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: YEP! *Meow *9:47TNT Gaming FanMe: *turns to kitten* *Me: yay *9:48DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: OOO IT WILL BE SO MANY CATS NOW *9:49TNT Gaming Fan*magic turns chocolate cookies to Choco kittens *9:50DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: \(≧▽≦)/ YAYAYAYA MORE CHOCO KITTENS *9:50TNT Gaming Fan*Later...* *entire world sa---MEOW* *9:51DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: NOW WE NOW KITTENS YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA *9:52TNT Gaming FanYAY!!!!!! *Everone now speak meow language* *Meow *9:53DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: (　o=^•ェ•) meow *sleeps* *9:54TNT Gaming Fan*purr* *9:55DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *accidentally chews on her bow* *9:55TNT Gaming FanMe: OH NO *9:56DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *wakes up* AAAAAAAAAA *OH NOES *9:58TNT Gaming Fan*bow turns to choco bow* *9:58DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: YUMMY] *eats it all up* *9:59TNT Gaming FanMe: Bow is gone *9:59DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *makes a new bow* *puts the new pink bow on* *10:01TNT Gaming FanMe: YAY *10:01DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *Sees all choco kittens* *10:02TNT Gaming FanMEOW *10:02DICEYTHEKITTYDOGchoco kitten: * sleeps on Nommy* *puts tail on Nommy's bow* *10:04TNT Gaming FanChoco kitten:*Meow( mine)* *10:05DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: ( •̀ ω •́ )✧ ME LOVE ALL KITTENS *10:05TNT Gaming FanOther: Choco kittens: MINE! *Chico kitten: YAY *MEOW!!! *Earth shakes violently due to MEOW* *10:06DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Do ever look at someone and wonder what is going inside their head? *10:07TNT Gaming FanMe: Nope *10:08DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: the answer was WAKE ME UP INSIDE (3X) SAVE ME... *10:09TNT Gaming FanWorld: SCREECH *Nommy * wakes up* *10:10DICEYTHEKITTYDOGMEANWHILE IN THE OTHER WORLD *10:10TNT Gaming FanMeow *Meow *10:11DICEYTHEKITTYDOGMirror Nommy: *accidentally makes a portal to the kitten world* O LORD- Nommy: HELLO *10:11TNT Gaming FanMeow(hello) *WarriorOfFlames99 has joined the chat. *10:12WarriorOfFlames99hi *10:12DICEYTHEKITTYDOGsup *10:12WarriorOfFlames99can we do an rp besides the inside out one? *10:12TNT Gaming FanHi *10:12DICEYTHEKITTYDOGYES *10:12WarriorOfFlames99ok *can i make up the stuff? *10:13DICEYTHEKITTYDOGyea like us (nommy and i were as cats) *10:13WarriorOfFlames99ok so what should Nixon be? *10:13DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *mEOWS* *10:13WarriorOfFlames99Nixon: *visible confusion* *10:14TNT Gaming FanMe: MeOW *10:14DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: oh can i transform you as a cat nixon *10:14WarriorOfFlames99what character is tnt gaming fan? *10:14DICEYTHEKITTYDOGas a cat *10:14WarriorOfFlames99Nixon: No, i am dating a girl who hates cats. *10:15DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: BUT WHAT ABOUT THOSE CHOCO KITTENS THAT I MADE!? *10:15TNT Gaming FanChoco kittens: *10:16WarriorOfFlames99Nixon: ? *10:16DICEYTHEKITTYDOGchoco kittens: q(≧▽≦q) MEOW *10:16WarriorOfFlames99Nixon: "My girlfriend is actually really sensitive..." *10:17TNT Gaming FanChoco kittens: MeOW *10:17DICEYTHEKITTYDOGchoco kitten: *hugs nixon* (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)(´▽`ʃ♡ƪ) *WarriorOfFlames99 has left the chat. *10:18TNT Gaming FanBye *10:18DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNixon: *Turns into a cat* AAAAAAA *10:18TNT Gaming FanMeow *Thekoolgal11 has joined the chat. *10:19DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: YAYAYAYAYA *10:19Thekoolgal11o *10:19DICEYTHEKITTYDOGwe are rp *10:19Thekoolgal11ok *10:19TNT Gaming FanRp *10:19DICEYTHEKITTYDOGas kittens *Doritodorito has joined the chat. *10:19Thekoolgal11ik wot rp is lol *helo dowitoooooooooooooooooo *10:19DICEYTHEKITTYDOGroleplay *10:19DoritodoritoHi *10:19TNT Gaming FanHi *10:20DICEYTHEKITTYDOGChoco kittens: MEWO *Nommy: JOIN THE KITTEN WORLD *Jelly and Doritodorito *10:21TNT Gaming FanMeOW *10:22DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: MEOW *10:22TNT Gaming FanMeow *Thekoolgal11 has left the chat. *Doritodorito has left the chat. *10:23TNT Gaming FanBye *10:23DICEYTHEKITTYDOGChoco Kittens:`(*>﹏<*)′`(*>﹏<*)′ *10:23TNT Gaming FanMeow *10:23DICEYTHEKITTYDOGis the roleplay over? *10:23TNT Gaming FanChco kittens: no *10:24DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: YAYAYAYAYAYA *10:24TNT Gaming FanMeow *Earth shakes *10:24DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: can go to other universes to get the other nommys *Doritodorito has joined the chat. *10:25DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: MEOW *10:25DoritodoritoMeow *10:25DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: JOIN OUR CAT WORLD *10:25TNT Gaming FanNommys: yay *10:26DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *turns other nommys into cats* *NOW WE ALL NOW CATS \ *yayayaya *10:27TNT Gaming Fan*turns everlemons to cats* *10:27DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: WE ALL NOW CATS *Doritodorito has left the chat. *10:28TNT Gaming FanNL characters are now cats *10:28DICEYTHEKITTYDOGChoco Kittens:(✿◡‿◡)(✿◡‿◡)(✿◡‿◡)(☆▽☆) *10:28TNT Gaming FanMeanwhile... *Villians: I HATE CATS! *Me: Oh no *10:30DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *TURNS INTO A BIGGER CAT AND VORES ALL THE VILLANS* *10:30TNT Gaming FanYay *Villians: I am not defeated yet! HAHAHA *10:31DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *VORES MORE VILLAINS* *10:31TNT Gaming FanVILLIANS:NOOOO *10:31DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *swallows up all the villains* *10:32TNT Gaming Fan*villians die* *10:32DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *turns into a kitten* *Choco kittens: ALL HAIL QUEEN NOMMY *10:33TNT Gaming FanMEOW(yay! Our hero! *10:34DICEYTHEKITTYDOGAll Numberlemons:（⊙ｏ⊙） *10:34TNT Gaming FanEveryone else: *GASP* *10:35DICEYTHEKITTYDOGChoco kittens: *Gives nommy a kitten crown* *10:36TNT Gaming FanChoco kittens: Congratulations Nommy! Meow! *10:36DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: NOW ALL THE UNIVERSES WILL BE KITTENS FOREVER *TNT Gaming Fan has left the chat. *10:37DICEYTHEKITTYDOGthats was a good role play *FXBook has joined the chat. *10:37FXBookHello *10:37DICEYTHEKITTYDOGsup *rp? *10:38FXBooksure i guess *10:38DICEYTHEKITTYDOGYAY *TNT Gaming Fan has joined the chat. *10:38FXBookello *10:39DICEYTHEKITTYDOGwait why did start a another rp TNT?\ *TNT *10:39TNT Gaming FanRp *10:39DICEYTHEKITTYDOGchoco kittens: Meow *10:39TNT Gaming FanYay *Villians pop up suddenly* *10:40DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: WE ALL KITTENS NOW OH NOES *10:40FXBookOh noes *10:40TNT Gaming Fan*squashes all villians* *10:41DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *turns FXBook into a kitten* *10:41TNT Gaming FanMeow *10:41FXBookMow *Jewel Ann Estodillo has joined the chat. *10:41DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: WE ALL CATS NOW *10:42Jewel Ann EstodilloMeow? *10:42DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: can i turn you into a cat *10:42TNT Gaming FanMe: Yes *10:43DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: ok then...*turns Jewel into a kitten* *10:43TNT Gaming FanEveryone: Meow! *10:43FXBook*hisses* *10:43DICEYTHEKITTYDOGChoco kitten: Hello *10:43TNT Gaming Fan*Purr* *10:43FXBook*scratches nommy* *10:44DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *heals scratch* *10:44TNT Gaming FanMeow? *10:45DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Yes *Choco kittens: \(￣︶￣*\)) *hugs *are for us *PLEASE HUG US! *10:46Jewel Ann Estodillo((WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAITTTTTTT??? *10:46TNT Gaming FanYay *10:46FXBook*spills humanizer on all de cats* *10:47Jewel Ann Estodillo((WHAT? *10:47DICEYTHEKITTYDOGChoco kittens: WE ARE STILL AVILE *Alive *10:47TNT Gaming FanChoco kittens: oh no *10:48DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: FXBook *YOU BEEN BEING MEAN TO THE QUEEN OF KITTENS NOW *YOU SHALL BE *PAYED *TNT Gaming Fan has left the chat. *10:49FXBook*runs away* *AHHHHHHH| *HELP *10:50DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *erases FXBook from kitten land* *FXBook has left the chat. *TNT Gaming Fan has joined the chat. *10:50DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Jewel *this world is all kittens *10:51TNT Gaming FanChoco kittens: yay I am kitten! *Meow *10:51DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Yes you are my kitten helpers *FXBook has joined the chat. *10:52TNT Gaming FanMeow *Chco kittens: What should we do? *10:52DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Make more choco kittens *10:53FXBook*wakes up in the kitten palace jail* *ugh *where am i? *10:53TNT Gaming FanChoco kittens: Earth's habitans are all kittens! *10:53DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: YAYAYAYA *Doritodorito has joined the chat. *10:54FXBook*GET ME OUT OF HERE *THIS WEIRD PLACE *10:54DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *pops up*u have to think of what you did *10:55TNT Gaming FanChoco kittens: yeah! *10:55FXBookwhat i did? *Doritodorito has left the chat. *10:55DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: U SCRATCH MEH *10:55FXBookwhat did i do? *10:55DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: also u tried to kill the choco kittens *10:56TNT Gaming FanChoco kittens: *10:56FXBookugh *what will u do with meh *10:57DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Don't worry this prison have some nice stuff and I wont hurt you\ *10:57TNT Gaming FanPhew *10:57FXBook=( *10:57DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Oh come on Don`t be sad *10:57TNT Gaming Fan *10:58FXBookYOU PUT ME IN JAIL U IDIOT *WHY WOULDNT I BE *10:59DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: CUZ I HAVE SOME RULES FOR THIS KITTEN WORLd *10:59TNT Gaming Fan *10:59FXBook/ *? *11:00DICEYTHEKITTYDOGChoco kitten: * Gives FXBook a rule book* *11:00FXBookprobs dum rules *its weird im a book and readin oe *11:00DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Uhh.. Ok I will free you *11:01TNT Gaming Fan *11:01FXBookok? *11:01DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *Frees FXBook* *11:01FXBook*chokes nommy* *FREE EVERYONE *FROM BEING A CAT *or *TNT Gaming Fan has left the chat. *11:02FXBookYou get it *11:02DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: THIS THE CAT WORLD AND DONT HURT ME *FXBook! *TNT Gaming Fan has joined the chat. *11:03DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: TNT *11:03FXBookOR WHAT? *11:03TNT Gaming FanHi *11:04DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: FXBook just chokes me *11:04TNT Gaming Fan *11:05DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: so can you something to FXBook and also he wants everybody return their normal forms *11:05FXBook*throws nommy *11:05TNT Gaming FanUhhh.... * *11:06DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: HURRY UP *11:06TNT Gaming FanSave nommy *11:06FXBookWHERES JEWEL? *11:07DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: She went some where in kitten world *11:07FXBookUgh *11:07TNT Gaming Fan*Teleports FXBook back to his/her universise* *11:08FXBookNoOOOO *THE PORTAL IS STILL THERE *I STILL HAVE TIME *11:08DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: Dont worry you will see us again *11:09TNT Gaming FanYes *11:09FXBookSTOP BEING SO NICE *11:09DICEYTHEKITTYDOG* pulls FXBook to the portal* *11:09FXBookUGH *glows *11:10DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *turns into a huge cat to put FXBook in the portal* *11:11TNT Gaming FanMeow *11:11FXBook* turns into final form *INtro red and white *11:12TNT Gaming FanMe: ?? *11:12DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *Puts FXBook into the portal* *11:12FXBook*singing *i can make a promise *i can make a plan *11:12DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: ￣へ￣ *11:12FXBooki can make a difference *11:12TNT Gaming Fan*Squashed Villians rise* *11:12FXBookican take a stand *I CAN MAKE EFFORT *11:13DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *crushes FXBook* *11:13FXBookwait *11:14Jewel Ann EstodilloWHAT? *11:14FXBook*glows under nommys foot* *11:14TNT Gaming FanVillians: I'm back! *11:14Jewel Ann EstodilloOrlando: well... WHAT IS HAPPENING? *11:14DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: You have to mess with the queen of the KITTENS FXBook! *11:14FXBookYAAAAAA! *Now i can do spells *11:15TNT Gaming FanMagic! *Spells! *11:15FXBooknow i can do MAGIC! *11:15DICEYTHEKITTYDOGNommy: *Destorys FXBook* *11:16TNT Gaming FanI need to leave soon *11:16DICEYTHEKITTYDOGsame *11:16FXBook*teleports* *same *11:16DICEYTHEKITTYDOGBut this roleplay is too good *Jewel Ann Estodillo has left the chat. *11:16FXBookYAAAA *lets do dis tommorow *11:17TNT Gaming FanYay *11:17DICEYTHEKITTYDOGok bye *11:17TNT Gaming FanBye *11:18FXBook'B'ai Category:Blog posts